The Color of the Heart REWRITE
by nkt0tweety
Summary: REWRITE OF OF THE LAST ONE WITH HELP FROM tickledpinkstamper The year is 1945 and Bella Turner finds herself in the Deep South working as a teacher. She adopted by 'colored people' and proud of it. She'll find her love her pride and her identity while fighting for her right in the land where there's still JIM CROW LAW.


**The Color of the Heart**

_by, nkt0tweety_

_ The year is 1945 and Bella Turner finds herself in the Deep South working as a teacher. In her young life, she never imagined that she would be so far out of her comfort zone. This was not the first time in her short life that she had to embrace such a drastic change. The first was when her parents died in a fire leaving her an orphan at the age of two. The next change came when the her parents maid Sarah Turner and her husband, adopted Bella. They loved and cherished her as they did their six boys. Bella was taught from a young age that family came first, so when her cousin asked her to come and help teach at the local school, she said yes without a doubt._

**Chapter 1**'I am a Foreigner in a Foreign Land'

**BPOV**

Bayonne, Louisiana 1945

As I step off the bus the first thing I notice is the god-forsaken heat. I am sure I could handle the 95-degree temperature on its own, but the humidity is what makes those 95 degrees hard to handle. I knew this would be a big change for me a small town girl from the rainy town of Forks, Washington located in the Pacific Northwest. I found at a young age that the way to a better life was education. Mama and Papa wanted more for their children then what society deemed for them. So I made sure to apply myself when it came to school. It came as no shock to my parents that I moved up two grades and graduated high school at the ripe old age of sixteen. The next big change in my life was receiving a full ride scholarship to attend Radcliffe College in Massachusetts. After three years I graduated from Radcliffe with a degree in English Literature and I was finding it hard to a obtain employment. People did not take me serious at my age, so when my Cousin Scott informed me of the school and their need for a suitable teacher I jumped at the chance for a teaching opportunity.

"BELLA, BELLA!" I turn to see my cousin waving at me with a smile so bright it could eclipse the sun.

"Scott, you're late" I pout and cast a glare at my cousin.

"Awe, where's my big hug sugar?" He asked with a chuckle.

When I releases him from the hug, I heard the all to familiar whispers and could see the hateful stares. All my life I knew, I was different from my family with my ivory colored skin and wavy brown hair. However, it was not until some of the kids at school kept calling me a darkie that I realized that my family was not my real family.

Flashback;

I came running into the kitchen with mud all over my face and my favorite blue dress torn at the sleeve. Mama was standing at the sink preparing some vegetables for supper.

"Oh my sweet child what happened to you?"

"Nothing." I say as I wipe away the tears that are running down my mud-smeared cheeks.

"Bella?"I still refuse to tell her what those hateful girls said about me. But that doesn't matter because my brothers walk in at that moment and tell her everything.

End Flashback

I was not shocked when I found out I was adopted by William and Sarah Turner. Mama had been my parent's maid and she saved me from the fire that kill my parents. That was why I never understood why the color of one's skin made a difference, until that day. The day that Lauren and her vile sisters taught me the true meaning of the word racism.

"So are you going to just stand around or get me out of this heat?"

"Well come on then sugar let's get you out of here." He starts walking towards a new shiny red convertible with white leather interior.

"Whose car is this, Scott?""This beauty belongs to Mr. Cullen one of the most powerful men in the whole state of Louisiana. He's has more money than god, but he is really a nice man even for a northerner. He treats us really good and so does his sister. They're such a great family to work for, you're going to just love Miss Alice, she is one of the most joyful persons I know."

"How old is Mr. Cullen ?"

"What, are you lookin' for a sugar-daddy?" He jokes.

"Ouch easy girl, damn you stronger than you use to be." He rubbed his upper arm where I had hit him.

"Damn right I am." I snicker at him. Being the only girl in a family of boys made me tough. I keep asking him about his employer as we drive out of town. We head out on a dirt road towards the country and I'm so caught up in gathering more information on the Cullen's that I fail to see when we arrive.

"Wow, this place is huge!" I have never seen a house this size before, it's not a house it's a mansion. It's an old looking house, one that looks like it was built at least a hundred years ago. You know the kind you see in the movies like 'Gone with the Wind'.

"Mr. Cullen bought this house and fixed it up when he came to town." He tells me as he opens my car door for me.

"How old did you say this guy is again?"

"I think he is around thirty-three, why?… Bella, stay here for a minute I need to tell him I'm back." And just like that I'm left standing in a grand foyer. Scott comes back out after a few minutes.

"Bella, they would like to meet you."

* * *

"Mr. Cullen, Miss Alice, this is my cousin Bella."I try not to roll my eyes at the two people standing before me. I know this 'Look' It is the look that says 'Oh, you're white'.

"You both can stop looking at me like I'm some kind of Circus Side Show." I snap at them.

"Sorry, please forgive me. " They both say at the same time, now I feel like a brat for my reaction and that is a cue for my traitorous blush to appear.

"This is Miss Alice and Mr. Cullen." Scott breaks the awkward silence."I'm sorry, Bella is it" The bell like voice came from Alice.

"It's really nice to meet you".

"It's nice to meet both of you as well, Miss Alice, Mr. Cullen." Wow, I don't think I have ever seen two more beautiful people in all my life. Alice is tiny, with short black hair and green eyes. Mr. Cullen looks younger than I imaged his thirty-three years should look. He is tall at least 6' 2 with penny color hair and green eyes just like Alice. I have to think quickly before I embarrass Scott and myself with my inability to not stare.

"Well it's been a pleasure meeting you both, but I think now would be a really good time to head home so I can get myself settled in, if you will excuse me please."

"Oh, where are our manners of course you must be very tired from the trip. It was nice meeting you Bella and I hope we see you around again." Miss Alice replies

**EPOV**

I was born in Chicago, Illinois on June 20, 1912 to Carlisle and Esme Cullen. My father is a doctor and mother stayed at home to raise her children. I have always had a great life the finest things money can buy. You see my family is one of the wealthiest in Chicago; 'Old Money' is the correct term. Mother was a true Southern Belle from Louisiana, they met through a family friend and it was love at first sight. They were married a year later and I was born the following year. I am their only son the heir to the throne so to speak and they were happy with the way our family was. So imagine there surprise when little Alice arrives ten years later. She stole my heart on that day and I have always made sure she had everything her little heart desired. When the time came for me to go off to college, I chose to head back east to Dartmouth to study law. I met many wonderful people while I was away at school. It was one of those friendships that brought me here to his hometown and I guess my mother's southern roots help me fall in love with the south. So after I graduated I move to Bayonne, Louisiana to build a life for myself and serve the fine people of this fair state. The only thing I do not like about the south is racism. Being a raised to respect and not judge a person because of the color of their skin is a strong value my parents instilled into use. However, here everyone still sees things as either 'Black or White' and you just do not mix… ever. I do not like the way things are down here, but I cannot bring myself to leave. Therefore, I stay in my adopted state hoping and praying I will be able to change things for the better.

* * *

"Scott, Scott, Oh Edward do you know where Scott is? I have some shopping bags I need his help with." My sister Alice asked interrupting my piano playing.

"You have to call Laurent to help you with it. I let Scott leave to pick up his cousin from town." I answer her and then begin playing again.

"His cousin? Is she the girl that's coming here to teach over at the church school? She must be really nice, I heard she is doing it for next to no money and that she is really young too. Oh, she could be my shopping partner and…" She say all this in one breath before I cut in.

"Alice don't, you know as well as I do how thing work down here. I'm sure the last thing she will want is to become the town's latest scandal." I calmly tell her.

"I'm sorry Edward, I forget where we are sometimes. I just wanted…" Before she can finish someone knocks on the door interrupting her.

"Come in." I said and mentally thanked whoever it is.

"Afternoon, Sir, Miss..." Scott says with a pleasant smile.

"Alice, I told you call me Alice, Scott." Alice cuts in and Scott chuckles.

"Yes, Miss Alice" He say before turning and speaking to me.

" Thank you so much for letting me leave to fetch my cousin, Sir."

"Where is your cousin, is she here? Can I meet her please?" She looks like a kid at Christmas.

"Yes Miss Alice, if it's alright with you Sir I can bring her in." Scott turns and asks me.

"That would fine."

" Thank you Sir, I'll just go fetch her."

"Mr. Cullen, Miss. Alice, this is my cousin, Bella." His cousin Bella as in Bella Tuner, That cannot be, there must be something wrong. _Get a grip man and stop looking at the girl_.

"You both can stop looking at me like I'm some kind of Circus Side Show. " She spat at us, _wow she's sure is feisty_. When she realizes her outburst, her face flames with the cutest blush, she has to know how beautiful she is with that blush, curly brown hair cascading down to just above her hips. The heart shape of her face, those big brown doe eyes the color of rich dark chocolate, full pink lips and the most delicate peaches and cream complexion. I am still confused about this, who is this exquisite creature standing before me?

Alice greets her trying to make thing more comfortable for her. I on the other hand must look like a letch, not able to keep my eyes off her. She quickly mentions something about unpacking and swiftly walks out of the room.

"Scott you never mentioned she was so pretty." Oh dear sister, she is more than pretty.

"And…unexpected." I finally get words out of my mouth.

"Sorry for keeping her situation from you Sir, but do y'all mind not saying anything about this in front of Bella. You see sir, Bella was adopted by my momma's sister and it's not something we ever think about, we love her like anyone else in the family…so it never really mattered much about where she came from. Bella has never denied that her family is 'Colored she's proud of being 'Colored'. But some of the older folks in the family, well they don't really cotton the idea of raising a 'White Trash' as some call her. Nevertheless, personal I love her as if she was my own flesh and blood. Therefore, I would sure appreciate it if you wouldn't say anything to her about this".

"Oh don't you fret about that, I know we are going to become best friends. She is… well she is special". Scott chuckled; trust Alice to lighten things up.

"Thank you, Miss Alice, Mr. Cullen I best be going." With that Scott turned and left the room, leaving me with my own thoughts and my not so subtle sister.

"Well, that sure was a surprise" Alice said looking at me.

"Yes, yes it was… a good surprise." I said the last part under my breath.

**SHOUT OUT FOR THE LOVELY ONE AND ONLY **_**tickledpinkstamper **_

**She help me everything..**

**Thanks for everyone who still stick with me **

**LOVE YA,LL**

**SO R&R**


End file.
